In search of a heartbeat
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: The brutal way in which George finds about his twin's death.


_A/N: Written for The Houses Competition Y4 and Hogwarts Forum. I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!_

* * *

_House: Ravenclaw_

_Year: Prefect_

_Category: Prompts_

_Prompt: Missing the chance to say goodbye to a loved one. _

_Word Count: 774 (As of Google Docs)_

* * *

_Term 10 Assignment #10_

_Prompt: Alchemy – Task #3: Write about a character facing something traumatic._

_Word Count: 774 (As of Google Docs)_

* * *

Everything around him was a mess – the safe and strong walls of Hogwarts castle had finally been breached by the Death Eaters. Pillars that once stood tall and proud now lay crumbled to mere dust right under his feet. The Great Hall was in tatters – bloodied and marred bodies of students and children he'd seen laughing in these corridors, the ones he'd once known, were lined up on one side of the room, making George's stomach churn in dread and fear.

He hadn't seen any of his family members since he'd been separated from Fred during the fight. And that was what bothered him—he hadn't been able to find Fred or Ginny, or even his mum or dad. Ron was with Harry, who was himself in extreme danger. With every step he took, looking at friends and family crying over the loss of their loved ones, his heart constricted in fear and anxiety. Something felt very wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The last time he'd been separated from Fred, George had lost his left ear; he only hoped that everything would be alright this time.

His tired eyes finally caught a glimpse of ginger hair standing at the very front of the Great Hall, ending George's worrisome search. He hurried in his steps to where his mother stood, a sense of hope filling him.

"Mum," he whispered as soon as he was close enough to get her attention. His mother looked at him, and contrary to what he'd expected, she didn't seem at all relieved to see him; instead she wore a distraught expression, as though she'd lost everything.

George's steps faltered; he felt as if his heart had forgotten how to beat when he finally reached where his family was gathered.

There, sprawled on the floor, lay the body of a boy whose face resembled George's in every way—Fred, reposed, unmoving before his eyes.

"Oh, George!" Molly rushed forward, embracing him in the safety of her arms, and perhaps to make sure that he was with her and that she hadn't lost him too. He didn't say anything, didn't react to her at all.

He failed to see the pain and distraught feeling written in his father's eyes for him. Nor did he see the worry in his siblings' eyes. He remained impassive, still as a statue.

Moving away from his mother, George kneeled in front of Fred, touching his pale cheek with shivering fingers while his other hand rested on his brother's chest, trying to feel his heartbeat. But George couldn't feel anything.

"Hey, Freddie. Wake up, buddy," he whispered in a throaty voice, but unlike all the other times, his twin didn't answer him. George's patience was slipping with every second that passed, and he started shaking Fred's body, but to no avail.

"Wake up, Fred! Wake up and tell everyone that you're okay." His voice raised slightly as panic began to choke him. He raised his teary eyes to meet his mother's and could see nothing but pain written in them. "He's just joking, Mum, I know. Fred's only joking. You'll see."

He turned to the lifeless and cold body of his brother once again and shook his shoulders violently. "Stop it now, Fred. Stop this prank. I don't like it. I'm getting scared, stop it! Mum, why isn't he waking up?" he asked Molly in desperation, and she could do nothing but move forward swiftly, taking George in his arms. She stroked his hair in an attempt to calm him down, but her efforts proved futile.

The others lost their control too. Ginny buried her face in her father's shoulder to hide her tears, just as she used to when she was a young girl. Bill broke down with a sob, and so did Charlie.

"He's gone, George," Molly spoke in the most heartbroken voice, "he's gone. My baby boy's..."

"He can't be gone!" George shouted, cutting her off. "He can't be gone. He didn't say goodbye, Mum. He broke his promise. Fred doesn't break his promises."

George's control finally slipped and thick tears cascaded down his cheeks. He slumped down with a thud, all the energy leaving his body, and broke down into his mother's arms, sobbing his heart out. "He can't be gone, Mum. I didn't get to say goodbye."

His hand never left Fred's chest, still waiting for some, any miracle to happen that would give him back his brother.

His still waited for a sign of Fred's heart beating, rhythmically, normally, assuring George that it was all a nightmare and none of it was true.

The sign _never_ came.

* * *

_Prompts for Hogwarts:_

_Insane Prompt Challenge: 343. [Action] Sobbing_

_Writing club May - Amber's attic - Prompt: 11. [Relationship] __Siblings_

_Writing club May - Lo's lowdown - 8. Plot point: Losing someone you love/a best friend_

_Spring Seasonal Challenge: Days of the Year - 1st April: Write about Fred or George Weasley_

_Spring Seasonal Challenge: Amanda's Challenge - Pairings - 7. Klaus/Diego: Write about Siblings_


End file.
